


Staying for Breakfast

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Femslash100's prompt # 599: Breakfast.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.





	Staying for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt # 599: Breakfast.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Staying for Breakfast 

~

“Breakfast?” 

Sitting straight up in bed, Hermione stares at Millicent. “Bulstrode? Oh God.” 

Millicent raises an eyebrow. “Good morning to you, too, Granger.” 

Hermione looks around the room for her clothes. “Did we—?”

“Fuck?” Millicent hums. “Sadly, no. Still, you ended up staying the night in my bed, so I figured I owed you. So…breakfast?” 

“Er…sure.” 

Millicent nods. “You clothes are over there, by the way.” 

Once alone, Hermione dresses, walking out into the kitchen when she’s done. “Wow,” she says when she sees the full English Millicent has made. 

Millicent shrugs. “I like to cook. Eat up.” 

~

“Delicious,” says Hermione, wiping her mouth.

“Thanks. I like cooking.” Millicent stands up to clear the dishes. 

Hermione rises to help, but Millicent shakes her head. “You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” Hermione smiles. “You cooked, the least I can do is clean up.” 

Millicent’s stare is unnerving. “Don’t you want to just leave?” 

Hermione shivers. “Do you want me to?” 

“No.” 

They lean in, and when they kiss, it’s electric. This time Hermione understands how her clothes ended up strewn about the floor and, with Millicent’s face buried between her thighs, she comes, right there beside their breakfast.

~

“We really didn’t fuck last night?” 

“Nope.” 

“Why the hell not?” 

Millicent laughs. “You were drunk. Didn’t want you hexing me once you sobered up.” 

Hermione snorts. “I must’ve wanted to. I came home with you voluntarily.” Caressing Millicent’s body, she grins when Millicent moans. “Think of all the time we wasted.” 

“You wouldn’t have remembered it anyway,” Millicent whispers, pressing two fingers inside Hermione. 

It’s Hermione’s turn to moan. “I would’ve remembered this,” she gasps. 

Later, as Hermione catches her breath, she whispers, “So, is it okay if I stay for breakfast again?”

Millicent’s reply, while non-verbal, is unmistakable. 

~


End file.
